Gym Business
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Fic for rukia02.Oneshot.It's Max's first time going to the gym.


A/N: Merry Christmas **rukia02**! This one's for ye! ...enjoy!xD

**Gym Business**

_**Oneshot**_

"My, Maxie! We're sure putting on weight this holiday!"

Max Mizuhara stopped in the middle of shoveling his umpteenth bite of third-helping spaghetti down his mouth and looked at his mother. Miss Judy Tate was beaming at him causing the freckled blonde to blink uneasily at her and take a peek at his growing belly.

The bulge was out there enough to rival Tyson's.

"It's high time you hit the gym, darling." cooed Miss Judy. "If you'd like, you can come with me and your father tomorrow. We're going to work out and you could be enrolled in the lifetime membership! Do you have other plans?"

Max ate the pending spoon of food with some guilt and swallowed before pushing his plate away. "Uh, I was hoping--"

"Great!" the blonde woman exclaimed, having not heard a 'no'. "Pack your gym bag tonight! We'll leave early tomorrow."

Max, although he had gone body building with the PPB All Starz once or twice when it was necessary, never liked the idea of submitting to the clamoring demands of society to adhere to an overrated and degrading dictation of what 'fit and healthy' should be. The idea of sharing complicated gym machines, run treadmills along side sweaty, burly bodies and take more or less public showers did not appeal to him either.

But it was that or...well, be Tyson number 2, no offense to his best friend.

---

Uncomfortably squeezed between Judy Tate and Mr. Mizuhara on the way to the gym, Max did not remember seeing the pair so enthusiastic about something, or so enjoyed in doing something together.

Small, almost non-existent more-than-friendly feelings were rarely exchanged during the parents' times alone. The casual but strictly-business approach to each other in public was, in a way, the only inclination of an amiable relationship but a poor union. Max was nevertheless a happy kid. Still, wished his parents were not so formal with each other and this gym business seemed to be doing the trick.

If this was to be a step in bringing the family closer, he wouldn't mind enrolling for twenty lifetime memberships.

"Good mornin' Miss Tate, Mr. Mizuhara!" boomed the hearty voice of a buff, fake-tanned man with Elvis-styled hair and scantily clad in a thin muscle shirt. "Is this the little Maxie up for his new work out?" A huge hand ruffled the young blonde's hair like there was nothing else fluffier. "While you two file his membership, I'll take your tyke on tour!"

"Thanks Bob!" said Max's dad and Miss Judy flashed him a bright smile. She was making arrangements for Max to join an aero-kick-boxing session later in the morning.

Baby blue eyes widened as he was bodily steered away from his parents. Max tried to see Bob's face but pert tits were in the way. The dampness of his muscle shirt and the thin sheen of sweat coating hard biceps and abs suggested that the man was fresh from a vigorous body building, not that 'fresh' was same word to describe him exactly.

Okay, maybe _one_ lifetime membership was enough.

"Hey, son!" Bob roared good-naturedly in Max's ear. "How y'doin' today? Hope you kids still eat your greens! You know how junkies food and soft-fattenin'-drinks are a hit with your generation. You've joined a noble cause, bein' in this gym."

"Um, thanks." Max mumbled as the buff man paused to reverently look at the huffing, puffing, weight-lifting crowd around them.

The bruising force of a hand clapping down on his back almost made his hack up a lung.

"SO! What sport are y'into, Max?"

"Beh--cough--beyblade."

"THAT?" Bob roared suddenly and laughed so loud that many people stared. "That's a girl's sport! You and your opponent, standin' by a titchy bowl, yankin' rip cords like y'were slicin' cheese! Hardly the exercise for you! Man, you're a challenge! I'll whip up a good program for you so in no time, you'll have brawn like mine!"

And Bob puffed out his chest, making the tits more pert than they were.

The indignation Max was building up for the insult thrown at his favorite sport vanished at the horrible prospect of spending more time with this man. He decided to keep his mouth shut and let Bob do the talking as they carried on with the rest of the tour.

"First I'll show you the men's locker room! You'll be a regular there from now on!"

The brightly colored door opened and Max got a face-full whiff of damp, pressed bodies. He let out a whimper as he faced a forest of men with a body structure like Bob, with variations. To him, they were the same...muscles, sweat, tits and all.

---

"I'm going to what?!"

"Maxie! Don't panic! It's only an aero-kick-boxing session. The program is for beginners. All you have to do is follow the instructor. You father will be with you."

Max was standing by Miss Judy who was on the Lateral Butterfly machine. He was dressed in an oversized shirt, loose shorts and sported a sweatband to keep his bangs away. He had been wandering the gym on his own, getting awkwardly into machines and trying them out in accordance with the program card Bob gave him before _thankfully_ leaving him for other matters.

"Well..." the boy continued. "Where's dad, then?"

"Oh. Already on the dance floor."

Miss Judy called it a dance floor because it looked like one and she did not know its real name. Mr. Mizuhara was doing stretching and warm-up exercises on that corner of the gym not crowded with machines and lined with mirrors for the purpose of aero-sessions so as not to over-exert himself.

Max heaved a sigh and hesitantly went over to join his dad.

---

It was hardly for beginners.

Beginners in advanced, sure.

Max could hardly keep up with the moves and the timing of the gym instructor. He could not fathom how his session-mates could easily execute the complicated steps with just one demonstration. He was panting and sweating and condemned the instructor to be a bad teacher. There was even this annoying buck-toothed woman up near the front row who was dressed in only a t-shirt bra and short shorts, kick-boxing in an outlandish way as if to flirt.

His dad wasn't in timing either, but the great man was trying energetically. The results of his efforts were truly pitiful.

No. Max did not like this gym business at all.

---

"How did you like your first day, Innie?" Miss Judy greeted gently as she ushered her tired son into the ladies locker room, having obtained the permission as he was a first-timer.

"Do I really have to go to the gym regularly, mom?" Max was sore, sticky and uncomfortable. He longed to take a bath.

The blonde woman laughed and placed their gym bags in a dressing room, reserving the area for their later use while they showered. "Now that you have your lifetime membership card, you can go to the gym at your leisure, whenever you like."

_Which shall be never_, Max thought as he and his mom got out their toiletry kits and towels and entered separate shower cubicles.

He turned to knob on and closed his eyes as he was drenched in hot water.

---

"Gah! Mom!"

Miss Judy had whipped open the curtains shielding Max's naked body from the rest of the outside world. The boy had finished bathing earlier than her and had been drying himself off.

"Get out!"

Miss Judy was laughing. "Whatever is the matter, dear? I've seen you naked a lot of times before, and you didn't care."

Max reddened considerably and hastily put on boxers and a new shirt.

"We can't have you shrieking when males walk in on you, can we?" his mother continued. "You can't shower in the ladies room forever either."

Miss Judy kissed him affectionately and her son turned to a deeper shade of red, if it was even possible.

"Ma..." he whined.

"Come, come. Since it's the holidays, we can work out everyday!"

Max groaned. His first day of gym was such an experience; he'd rather not remember it.

**END**

A/N: I'm sorry if it was crappy and directionless. This isn't exactly my forte but I hope you still liked it! Have a happy holiday guys! And don't eat too much!xP enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
